The present disclosure relates to data management, and more specifically, to data management in a multitier storage system (MSS).
A MSS is a storage system which is composed of multiple types (tiers) of storage devices and/or subsystems, each having distinct characteristics from other tiers. Typical technologies used for an individual storage tier include flash memory, magnetic disks, and tapes. The MSS is usually designed to meet system requirements that any single tier would not be able to meet alone. To ease the management, the MSS often has the capability of automatically and dynamically moving data across tiers in accordance with the requirements.